mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Pony-Nachwuchs
Pony-Nachwuchs ist die dreizehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die neununddreißigste der Serie. Text Im Krankenhaus :Mane 6: Ohh heheheh haha :Applejack: Ist es zu glauben, dass das neue Baby endlich da ist? :Twilight Sparkle: Ah, die Cakes müssen wahnsinnig stolz auf ihr Kleines sein. :Rarity: Ob es wohl eine Stute oder ein Hengst ist? :Pinkie Pie: Wo ist denn das neue Babypony? Welches ist es? Ich will es sehen? :Carrot Cake: Das ist unser Sohn, Pound Cake. :Pound Cake: Gähn :Mane 6: Ohwwww. :Carrot Cake: … und unsere Tochter, Pumpkin Cake. :Pumpkin Cake: nuckel :Mane 6: Huh? :Pinkie Pie: Zwei neue Fohlen für mich zum Spielen? Oh, dass heißt doppelt, doppelt, doppelt so viel Spaß! Das ist der größte Tag aller Zeiten. Wir müssen euren Geburtstag feiern, kleine Babys, weil ihr doch heute geboren wurdet. Juhu. Haa… :Nurse Redheart: Sch. Die Babys versuchen gerade zu schlafen. :Pinkie Pie: Ich wollte doch nur… :Nurse Redheart: Pscht! :Pinkie Pie: Aber… :Nurse Redheart: Pscht! :Pinkie Pie: singend Glückwunsch zu Geburtstag, ihr seid noch nicht so alt… :Rums :Pinkie Pie: Wäh. Äh. :Applejack: Wie in aller Welt ist zu erklären, dass das eine der Babys ein Pegasus und das andere ein Einhorn ist? :Carrot Cake: Ganz einfach. Mein Ur-ur-ur-ur-Großvater war auch ein Einhorn und Cup Cake Großtante zweiten Gerades, m-m, war ein Pegasus. Leicht erklärt, oder? :Rainbow Dash: Ach ja. Hah, wartet nur ab, bis der kleine Pound Cake seine Flügel benutzt, dann saust er wie wild durch die Gegend. :Twilight Sparkle: Achtet immer gut auf Pumpkin Cake. :Rarity: Babyeinhörner haben merkwürdige magische Anfälle, die kommen und gehen. :Pinkie Pie: Schnell, blast die Kerzen aus und wünscht euch was! Ist ganz leicht, ihr habe ja noch gar keine Kerzen, ihr seid ja noch nicht mal ein Jahr alt. :Nurse Redheart: Pssst! :Pinkie Pie: Ä-hehe. :<<Titellied>> Spielzeit :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Lachen :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Lachen :Pinkie Pie: Lachen Seid ihr bereit für euer allerliebstes Lieblingsspiel auf der ganzen Welt? Wo ist Pinkie Pie? Hier bin ich. Wo ist Pinkie Pie? Hier bin ich. Wo ist Pinkie Pie? Hier bin ich. :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Lachen :Pinkie Pie: Hier bin ich. Hier bin ich. Hier bin ich. Pfffft. :Cup Cake: Ist alles OK da drin? Braucht vielleicht jemand eine neue Windel? :Pinkie Pie: Keine Sorge, es geht ihnen gu-ut. Schüffeln Ohw, ich meine… :Carrot Cake: Oh, ich mach das schon :Rums :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Giggeln :Carrot Cake: Hat vielleicht eines der Ponys Hunger? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, nein Danke, ich hab gerade erst gefrühstückt. :Cup Cake: Bin schon dabei. :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Ju-nu Nuckeln :tickt :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Ah. Uh. Bä-äh. Bä-gr. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, oh, ihr wollt Grimassen schneiden. Seht mal her! Bläläläl. :Carrot Cake: Hehe, nein, weißt du, Pinkie, die Babys machen ein Bäuerchen. :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Oh-uh, Oh-uh- ÄRGH. :Pinkie Pie: Wäh. Ist die Luft raus? Alles wieder gut? OK, wer will weiterspielen? Na los! :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: :[Rums :Cup Cake: Oh, oh, oh, Pound Cake, nicht auf Sachen hauen. :Carrot Cake: Ah, ah, ah, ah, Pumpkin, wir kauen auch nicht auf Sachen rum. :Pinkie Pie: Außer wenn wir was essen. :Cup Cake: Oh! Essen! Heiliger Zimtstern, dass hab ich echt komplett vergessen. :Pinkie Pie: Nein, sie haben doch vorhin ihr Fläschchen getrunken? :Cup Cake: Es geht nicht um das Essen für die Babys :Carrot Cake: Ha! Sondern um die große Essensbestellung, die wir heute noch ausliefern müssen :Cup Cake: Oh, mit den neugeborenen Zwillingen ist man so abgelenkt :Carrot Cake: Schnell, Honigmäulchen, wir brauchen einen Babysitter, der auf die Kleinen aufpasst, während wir uns darum kümmern. Die Suche :Pinkie Pie: Kann ich doch machen. Ich würd’ das auch machen. Die Babys spielen so gern mit mir, ich mach das. :Cup Cake: Ich weiß nicht, wer das so kurzfristig übernehmen könnte. :Pinkie Pie: Ich, ich. Nimm mich! :Fluttershy: Oh, Ich würd’ gern Babysitten, aber heute kann ich nicht, tut mir Leid. Ich hab meinem HäschenOriginal: Angel ein Picknick versprochen. Ihr versteht das doch, nicht wahr? Das versteht ihr doch hoffentlich. Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht böse. :Pinkie Pie: Aber ich tu’s, nehmt mich! Hehehe. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich muss noch meinen Brief an die Prinzessin fertig machen und all meine anderen Briefe zusammenfassen. :Pinkie Pie: Ich will aber aufpassen. Nehmt mich. :Äpfel schlagen auf den Boden :Applejack: Nah, Babysitten? Jetzt? Ganze Schwärme hungriger Raupen sind hierher unterwegs. Ich muss alle Äpfel pflücken, bevor die Raupen mir zuvorkommen. Ah oh. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, oh, ich könnte es doch tun. :Rainbow Dash: Ich habe Karten für die Wonderbolts-Luftshow heute. Bin schon weg. :Pinkie Pie: eine Wolke in Windel hin und her Fragt mich! Mememememememememememememe! :landet auf dem Boden :Rums :Rarity: Ich? Ich und Babys. Uh neinneinneinneinneinnein! Trotzdem fühl ich mich geschmeichelt, dass ihr an mich denkt. :Carrot Cake: Oh. Uh. Äh. Pinkie Pie, kannst du vielleicht auf unsere...? :Pinkie Pie: Hhh. Keine Ahnung. Ich muss noch in meinen Kalender schauen. Pinkie Verantwortung Pie :schlägt :Pumpkin Cake: Giggeln :Carrot Cake: Ähm, Pinkie, bist du sicher, dass du auch die Verantwortung tragen kannst auf zwei Babys aufzupassen? :Pinkie Pie: Klar kann ich Verantwortung tragen. Verantwortung ist mein zweiter Vorname. Pinkie Verantwortung Pie. :Cup Cake: Aber dieses Mal musst du dich wirklich um sie kümmern und nicht nur mit ihnen spielen. Das ist eine Menge Verantwortung. :Pinkie Pie: Ja, weiß ich doch, werde ich, mache ich. :Klingeln :Cup Cake: Oh, hier bitte, meine Liebe. Alle Verantwortungspunkte stehen aus dieser Liste. :Pinkie Pie: Wow, das ist aber eine Menge Veran… So gut wie erledigt. :Carrot Cake: Wir werden ihn glasieren, wenn wir da sind. Komm, mein Zuckermäulchen, zack-zack! :Cup Cake: Pass gut auf unsere beiden Sahnehäubchen auf. :Pinkie Pie: Null problemo, Mr. und Mrs. Cake. Ich hab hier alles unter Kontrolle :schlägt zu :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Heulen :Pinkie Pie: Oh-oh. Babysitting Teil 1 :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Heulen :Pinkie Pie: Oh, nicht weinen, kleine Freunde! Kommt, seht doch! Wo ist Pinkie Pie? Wo ist Pinkie Pie? :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Heulen :Pinkie Pie: Nein, ich bin doch hier, seht ihr? :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Heulen :Pinkie Pie: Bäh. Blblblblblblbl :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Heulen :Pinkie Pie: Oh, denken, denken, denken. Aha! :Pinkie Pie: Ihr Kleinen, passt mal auf! :Applaus :Pinkie Pie: Hey, was für ein wunderbares Publikum heute Abend! Wo kommt ihr her? Wow, das ist ja toll. Wisst ihr, ich hat’ schon mal eine Ameisenfarm, aber die musste ich wieder verkaufen, weil ich keine Traktoren finden konnte, die so klein waren! :Bum-Tsching :Pinkie Pie: Verstanden? Traktoren, die so klein waren. Und einmal habe ich Fleckenentferner auf meinen Hund geschüttet, jetzt kann ich ihn nicht mehr finden. :Bum-Tsching :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Heulen :Pinkie Pie: Werg. Strenge Zuschauer. Man, wem sagst du das? Na schön, eigentlich wollte ich den nicht aus den Hut zaubern, aber ihr seid so dermaßen reizend, ihr habt ihn euch verdient. :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Heulen :Puff :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Oh. Giggeln :Pinkie Pie: Na, seht ihr? Auf Babys aufzupassen ist gar nicht schwer. Ugh! :Pinkie Pie: Zwischenmahlzeit. Das ist doch leicht. :rums, rums :Pinkie Pie: Alles klar. Aufessen! Lecker! Nom-nom-nom, nom-nom-nom-nom! Ah! :Rums :Pinkie Pie: Nein, Pumpkin Cake, wir essen Brei und keine Tischdecken. :Pumpkin Cake: weinen :platsch :Pound Cake: Urgh. :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Weinen :Pinkie Pie: Heyheyhey, Leute, guckt doch mal! :Puff :Pinkie Pie: Hatschie! :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: trommeln :Pinkie Pie: Yeah. Jetzt erkenne ich, worauf es hinausläuft. Schnauben Babysitting Teil 2 :fließt :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Giggeln :Pumpkin Cake: Ham. :Pinkie Pie: Keine Handtücher essen, Pumpkin Cake! :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Giggeln :Pinkie Pie: Hört auf! Hört auf! Hört auf! Aufhören! :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Giggeln :Rums :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Giggeln :Platsch :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Weinen :Pinkie Pie: Oh, seht mal, Seifenblasen. Pusten :Pop :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Oh. Weinen :Pinkie Pie: Brr. Äh, äh, nicht weinen! Kuckuck, ein Entchen. Uwh, ah! :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Giggeln Weinen :Rums :Pinkie Pie: Zwingt mich nicht, das zu tun! Wenn man Mehl und Wasser mischt, passiert was, ihr Küken? :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Weinen :Tropfen :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Giggeln :Pinkie Pie: Schnüffeln Hgh! Hngh. Ugh. :Bum, Bum :Pinkie Pie: Das riecht, als bräuchten die Babyponys ganz dringend neue Windeln, und zwar jetzt sofort. Owei, Owei. :Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum :Pinkie Pie: Trippeln Ganz locker. Ganz locker. :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Giggeln :Rums :Pinkie Pie: Oha :Pumpkin Cake: Giggeln :Pinkie Pie: Grr :Rums :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Giggeln :Pinkie Pie: Bleibt hier, halt! Ergh! Bleibt hier! Eine Sekunde! Steht still! Ihr sollt still halten! Ich hab’s gleich, Moment! Ich trag die Verantwortung. :Drrrrr :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Giggeln :Pinkie Pie: Bräh, irgendwie wollen die mich doch auf den Arm nehmen. :Klingeln :Pinkie Pie: Oh, ein Glück, die Cakes sind wieder da. :öffnet, Glocke tönt. :Twilight Sparkle: Hi! Ich hab alle meine Arbeiten erledigt, also dachte ich, ich komme vorbei und frag, ob du Hilfe brauchst. Ergh! :schlägt zu :Pinkie Pie: Danke, danke, danke dass du gekommen bist. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie mein Tag gewesen ist. Mit diesem Babys kann man nicht vernünftig sprechen und frag mich lieber nicht, wie viel Erfolg man bei ihnen mit Witzen hat. :Bum-Tsching :Twilight Sparkle: Alles OK, Pinkie. Ich dachte mir schon, dass du Hilfe brauchst. Deshalb bin ich ja gekommen. :Pinkie Pie: Äh, was, wie bitte? :Twilight Sparkle: Babys bedeuten nun mal eine Menge Arbeit und nicht alle Ponys können eben die Verantwortung dafür tragen. :Pinkie Pie: Ist das so? Tja, danke, dass du vorbei gekommen bist, Twilight. Ich hab keine Zeit für Besuche, ich habe hier nämlich noch sehr, sehr viel Verantwortung zu tragen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich würde dir nur gern helfen, das ist überhaupt kein Problem. :schlägt zu. :Twilight Sparkle: Urg. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, dass ist zum Mäusemelken. Twilight denkt, ich bekomme das hier nicht hin. Vielleicht, weil ich normalerweise nie irgendwas hinbekomme. Hah! Ich kann Verantwortung tragen und zwar ganz allein. Pinkie macht ernst :Pound Cake: Lachen :quietscht :Pumpkin Cake: Lachen :Pinkie Pie: Pound Cake. Ein Kinderbett ist nur zum Nickerchen machen oder Schlafen da und gelegentlich mit Erlaubnis darf man so tun, als wär’s ’ne alte Burg. Das ist kein Trampolin, also hör sofort auf, darauf herumzuhüpfen! Grr. :quietscht :Pumpkin Cake: Lachen :Pinkie Pie: Nun zu dir, junges Fohlen. Wir stecken ab jetzt nichts mehr in unseren Mund, was wir nicht sicher und angemessen verdauen können, also hör auf, an deinem Spielzeug herumzulecken! :Pumpkin Cake: Wa. :quietscht :Pinkie Pie: Also, wir hatten ein paar sehr anstrengende Stunden zusammen und es wird langsam Zeit für ein kleines Nickerchen. Also: Einschlafen! Los! :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Schnorchen :Pinkie Pie: Ah. Kuss Schlaft schön. :Plop, Gummihuhn quietscht beim verstauen im Schrank :Pinkie Pie: Also besser kann es einem doch gar nicht gelingen. :knarrt :sind weg :Pinkie Pie: Hgh! Außer Kontrolle :Pinkie Pie: Oh, neinneinnein. Das ist so was von gar nicht gut. Pound, Pumpkin, wo seid ihr denn? Kommt raus, kommt raus aus eurem Versteck! :quietscht :Pumpkin Cake: dreimal mit Gummihuhn :Pinkie Pie: Wow! Sei ein braves Mädchen, kleine Pumpkin, tu mir den Gefallen. Ich bin doch deine liebe Freundin Pinkie. Heh. :Pumpkin Cake: dreimal mit Gummmihuhn :Pinkie Pie: Pound Cake? Klicken Hierher, Pound Cake! :heult, Gardine raschelt :Pound Cake: PINKIE! Hehehehe-hehe-hehehehe-he. Woah. :Pinkie Pie: Uh, Pound Cake? Uh-uh. :Pound Cake: Lachen :Pumpkin Cake: dreimal mit Gummmihuhn :Pound Cake: PINKIE Lachen PINKIE (wiederholt) :Pound Cake: Lachen :Pinkie Pie: Ah! Du kannst fliegen? :Pound Cake: Lachen :Pinkie Pie: Runter! Egh. Komm jetzt sofort… runter! ?Im Original „Young colt“ Hgh, ergh. Hh. Ich trag doch die Verantwortung. :von Saugnäpfen :Pumpkin Cake: Erghhhha. :Pumpkin Cake: Giggeln Ham. Nom-nom-nom. :Pinkie Pie: Nein, nein, nein, Pumpkin. :Pumpkin Cake: Nom-nom. :Pinkie Pie: Nein, nein. :Pumpkin Cake: Ham. Nom. :Pinkie Pie: Nein! Hmph. Ich trag hier dien Verantwortung und ich sage nein. :Pound Cake: Hui hui. Haha. :Pinkie Pie: Das gilt auch für dich, Pound Cake! :Boing :Pinkie Pie: Hab dich! Dachte ich jedenfalls. Hargh. :Poltern, Lecken :Pinkie Pie: Hm, Himbeere. Ich… lass… dich nicht… los. Ich… trage… die… Verantwortung. :Dotzen :Pinkie Pie: Wargh. :Rums :Pinkie Pie: Orgh. :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Giggeln :Pinkie Pie: Woho, nicht du auch noch. Na, wisst ihr jetzt, wer die Verantwortung trägt? :Pumpkin Cake: Hahahaha. Jaha, ho. Jay. :Pinkie Pie: AHHHHHHH! Heulen :Puff :Pinkie Pie: Hehe, wisst ihr was, ihr habt recht, das ist richtig lustig. :Pound Cake: Schnorchen :Pumpkin Cake: Omnomnomnomnom :Pinkie Pie: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia. :Ich hab schon immer gern mit kleinen Kindern gespielt und ich dachte, wenn man auf sie aufpasst, kann man noch mehr spielen. Fa-alsch. Wenn man auf Babys aufpasst, hat man viel mehr Verantwortung als wenn man nur mit ihnen spielt. Heute habe ich gelernt, dass der Wunsch Verantwortung zu übernehmen manchmal größer sein kann als die Fähigkeit damit umzughen Die Rückkehr :läutet :Carrot Cake: Pinkie Pie, wir sind zurück. :Cup Cake: Sag schon, wie ist es gelaufen? Hargh. :Carrot Cake: Hgh. Sind wir im richtigen Haus? :Pinkie Pie: Pschhh. :Pound Cake: Schnarchen :Pumpkin Cake: murmeln :Cup Cake: Ach Pinkie. Das ist einfach… einfach… :Carrot Cake: Bewundernswert, was du getan hast. Wir hatten ja vorher keine Ahnung, wie verantwortungsbewusst du bist. Pinkie, hättest du vielleicht Interesse daran, unser ständiger Babysitter des Vertrauens zu werden? :Pinkie Pie: Ergh. Hm. Ich-ch seh mal in meinen Kalender. Ich hätte wieder Zeit am, äh, nie mehr. :Pound Cake und Pumpkin Cake: Agh. :Pound Cake: Pinkie… :Pumpkin Cake: Pie… :Pinkie Pie: Haha, am Dienstag ließe es sich eintrichten. Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Baby Cakes es:Transcripciones/Los Bebés Cake pl:Transkrypty/Bobasy Cake pt:Transcrições/Os Bebês Cake ru:Стенограммы/Новорождённые пони Kategorie:Zweite Staffel